


The Routine

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Romance, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-19
Updated: 2005-06-19
Packaged: 2018-12-27 11:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12079962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Post S5 drabble- SPOILERS!!





	The Routine

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

"I love you. I miss you. Get your ass to New York."

I could have set my watch to it. Every night at the same time it was the same thing- he'd call and tell me those words. Sometimes he was crying, sometimes he was angry, sometimes he was laughing, but never did he not mean them.

On the ninety-third night, as he was saying them to my answering machine, I knocked on his door.

I grinned into his stunned face and kissed him like it was the air we breathed.

"I love you. I've missed you. Here I am."


End file.
